leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS209
/ |title_ja=VS ケッキング I |title_ro=VS Kekking I |image=PS209.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=209 |location=Weather Institute |prev_round=On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper II |next_round=Hanging Around With Slaking II }} / or Three Choices (Japanese: VS ケッキング I VS I or ３つ目の選択肢 Three Choices) is the 209th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , Gabby and Ty drive down the road as it begins to rain, causing Mr. Stone's to change into its Rainy form. Free to cover their story, the two look for Norman and to get information about the team clad in red that attacked Captain Stern. Suddenly, Castform begins knocking on the car window, causing Ty to assume that it's being hostile again. Gabby, however, correctly guess that Castform is actually pointing at something——the Weather Institute. Upon checking, they find Norman holding Ruby up by his throat. Norman punches Ruby into a wall again and demands to know why he ran away from home. When Ruby informs the of the situation, the Swimmer suggests that he should give up and go home. In his head, Ruby calculates three different choices he has: one, to apologize to his father; two, to escape and run away again; three, to stay and fight his father. Having no choice, Ruby decides to stay and fight in order to show his father how serious he is about s. Although he admits to the Swimmer that apologizing would be better, Ruby chooses to fight and requests that he does not watch the fight between him and Norman. Ruby charges into battle and sends out Kiki and Nana to face Norman's and . Despite their strength, Nana and Kiki are easily swept away because Norman knows all of Ruby's strategies, as he was the one to teach them to him. Ruby's confidence isn't shattered, as he reveals to his father his newest team member, Mumu, and that his first two Pokémon were nearly decoys for a trap he set up. Mumu fires a into a pipe, which sends several balls of mud flying towards Norman and his Pokémon. Gabby and Ty soon reach the Swimmer, who tells them about Norman and Ruby's battle. Major events * faces his father in battle to force him to let him do s. * Gabby and Ty arrive at the Weather Institute. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Norman * Gabby and Ty * Jack Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Norman's) * ( ) * (Mr. Stone's) Trivia Errors * Norman claims that he taught Nana . However, the only time that Norman has seen Nana is when she was a , when she couldn't learn the move. Translation edits * In the VIZ Media version, the scene where Norman slaps while asking why he ran away from home is changed to Norman being startled by a bolt of lightning and accidentally losing his grip on Ruby's shirt. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kekking I - Sự lựa chọn thứ ba }} de:Kapitel 209 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS209 fr:Chapitre 209 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA209 zh:PS209